When Too Much Is Enough
by purple-monkey-18
Summary: Harry/Draco, Harry Lucius, character Death, shounen-ai, hurt Harry is severly depressed and what happnes when the one you believe loves you has lied and decieved you for someone else?


WHEN TOO MUCH IS ENOUGH

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter!

Warnings: Death of character, hurt/comfort, shounen-ai, slash.

"Draco, so where are we going tonight?" Harry asked, looking up at his lover. Draco adored how childishly happy Harry could be at the simplest times.

"Well, father wants to meet you," immediately, just as Draco had realized, Harry didn't look happy. "He's not a death eater, he turned his back on Voldermort and even risked his life to save yours, so please love, just give him a fair chance...please." Draco pulled the dark haired boy into a tight hug.

"Fine... I guess I can give him that much and since we'll be married one day, I'll have to get used to it sooner or later," Harry mumbled in defeat as Draco gave him a dirty look, "Um, you see, as in "it" I mean um, not your father, but um, um..." Draco smirked as he saw Harry thinking hard, "the situation hah! There you go!"

"Whatever you say love," Draco started laughing, but Harry glared at him.

"Quit laughing at me!" Harry said angrily batting his lover on the head.

They arrived at Malfoy Manor at around seven pm, it had been awhile since he'd been there and this place still scared him. That's how Voldermort had gotten him after all. Draco looked down as Harry tightened his grip on his boyfriends arms. "Don't worry love, calm down." Harry loosened his grip. Suddenly Lucius entered and then an elf appeared and said, "Master Draco Malfoy just got call from ministry, they need you there immediately!"

Sighing Draco looked at Harry and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can, behave."

"Fine," Harry grumbled angrily.

Draco was gone, without a kiss or anything.

(After Dinner)

Lucius captured Harry's lips and Harry pushed him away, "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing you jerk?"

"Harry, I love you," Lucius tried to speak.

"Wait until Dray hears about this-"

"He's probably at his new boyfriends house shagging as we speak..."

"NO! YOU"RE LYING!" Harry cried covering his ears. Draco loved him, only him, no one else. Tears came to Harry's eyes.

"He was right, no matter how much I try, you'll never love me..." Lucius mumbled as he cupped Harry's cheek.

"Keep your hands fucking off of me!"

"Dray!" Harry pulled away as Lucius continued to try to feel him up.

A familiar voice came to his head, "Harry, I'm sorry I had to lie to you, but, I could never love you like that, but my father he loves you more than anything, this'll be the last message, our bond is now gone..."

Draco's familiar protective aura left him as he collapsed crying. Draco had cared for him so much they had done so much together and now Draco was gone... gone... Harry didn't like that word, it was too familiar. Suddenly Lucius heard him whisper, "Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, why does this always happen to me, even after the war I'm nothing more than a tool." Now Lucius was worried, the boys eyes were dulling and he fell forward.

Grabbing his wand he apparated them both to the hospital. "Something's wrong with him!" Lucius sat by his bedside. "Please, please, please be okay... I love you so much Harry, so please be okay! No one will ever hurt or use you again, just give me that chance I need, fuck! Please!"

After three hours in the waiting room a nurse appeared at the doorway and called out, "Um, let's see, wow, a long list, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and well, everyone else, please follow me, I have some bad news..."

"What is it?" Draco asked his father looked severly weak.

"Now, um, Harry James Potter was pronounced dead five minutes ago, we were trying all that we could, but he was smiling the entire time reaching up and crying, he said, "mum, dad, siri, I'm coiming... please help me..." The nurse said, "I think this was how it was meant to be." Lucius left the room and his the wall with his fist. Draco had tears running down his cheeks and collapsed as he was caught by Blaise.

Remus was now balling, "No Harry too, why is everyone taken away from me!" He covered his eyes as his body strained to keep up with the hurt, Harry had been there for everyone and now he was gone and no one could do anything about it...

The Funeral

"Sniffle We all knew Harry James Potter, in fact the whole wizarding and muggle world had come to know who he was. As a small boy he was mistreated and none of us even considered how he felt with all of the weight and responsibility we put on his shoulders. sob I can't do it!" Hermione started crying. Remus sat in the front row biting down on his sleeve, trying hard not cry anymore. Neville was beside him, crying, "Why, why'd you have to go Harry, you were such a great friend!"

"I'll take over for Miss. Granger, small sob Mr. Potter wasn't seen as who he really was by many, in fact a lot of people looked on him like he had everything and I am guilty of this... sniffle but really he had-he had-n-nothing," even Severus broke down into tears, Remus led him down to the seat where they were sitting.

Their wedding was in a week and Harry wasn't going to be able to be there... he was never going to be there, anywhere, anymore...

...

PM18: I started Crying writing this. Anyways, review, tell me if you like it...


End file.
